


Praying for Sunrise not to come

by SpylockAlex



Series: Shadows [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Class Differences, Gang AU, Greasers and Socs, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, star crossed lovers, the outsiders au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpylockAlex/pseuds/SpylockAlex
Summary: "Derek Nurse was meant to be everything Dex hated. He was rich, he didn’t care about anything, he didn’t have to – not in the way Dex had to. " (AKA "The Outsiders" NurseyDex AU nobody asked for)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had this AU idea going around in my head since I last reread The Outsiders by S.E Hinton (10/10 reccomend)
> 
> This is pretty much a word vomit I wrote it in less than an hour so it's not gonna be Shakespeare and it is unBETA'd

As Dex made his way toward the field the world felt as though it had stopped. The sky reminded him of the cheap sequins his baby sister had sewn onto her indigo skirt. She had stayed up until long after he went to sleep to finish sewing them. She wanted to feel like a Soc. She wanted to feel like anything other than a Greaser.

Nursey was already lying on the hood of his car. A car that was worth more than Dex probably earnt in a month. It was red, Dex loved red. He was lying there, madras shirt sleeves rolled up, cigarette in mouth, hands that had never seen a day of honest work by his side.

Derek Nurse was meant to be everything Dex hated. He was rich, he didn’t care about anything, he didn’t have to – not in the way Dex had to. Derek Nurse was an asshole in a different way to Dex, who fought for the people in his community, who fought to escape from the Hellhole he had been forced to live in for the last seventeen years, who fought to stay alive, to keep his job, to feed his sister, to help his brother. Derek Nurse fought because he had nothing else. He was hollow, like the eyes on a poster for the pictures.

“Beginnin’ to think you wouldn’t show Poindexter.” He sounded casual but Dex could hear the almost silent thread of fear in his voice.

“I considered it.” Lie.

“Shame, I wouldn’t have had to see your ugly mug so that would have really been a blessing.”  Dex pretended that didn’t sting a little. He knew Nursey didn’t mean it but still.          

“Fuck off Nurse.” It had no heat to it.

Dex walked a few more steps forward and laid on the hood of the car next to Nursey. He took a cigarette from the open packet that was lying there between the two of them.

“Those things will kill you y’know,” he had a grin in his voice as he said it, while taking a puff of his own cancer stick just to be a contrary little shit. Dex rolled his eyes and used Nursey’s light. They lay there for a while, smoking peacefully while looking up at the night sky. Dex could almost pretend it was just them, that there was nobody else in the entire world. No gangs, no fights, no cops, no robbers, no anything except him and Nursey.

Dex and Nursey.

Will and Derek.

The silence lasted for a long time, not uncomfortable though. It was nice. Pleasant and charming in ways Dex was not and Nursey was.

He looked over at Nursey, words like beautiful, handsome and gorgeous came to mind. Derek Nurse was the most beautiful person Dex had ever seen. Dex pushed those down with all his strength because he wasn’t allowed. They weren’t allowed to do this. He wasn’t allowed to be there, he wasn’t meant to be there. With another man, with a Soc, with _Derek_. He shut his eyes, as if shutting them would make everything including Nursey disappear.

Dex felt like he was dry hay and Nursey was stray sparks that collide and caused an uncontrollable fire that was going to dry him out and burn him up. He felt like Nursey was the sun and he was the moon and he was always going to chase after him and would never be able to reach him. He wasn’t meant to think like this. The thought about the sun and the moon shook him to his core because he got that from spending time with Nursey and his stupid poetry.

There was no way that they would work. Even if one of them had been a woman, the Socs and the Greasers weren’t meant to mix. Socs jump Greasers, Greasers jump Socs. They hated each other and the trail of battered bodies and blood left behind was like acid, burning into the concrete and the asphalt leaving a gap that nobody could get across and anyone who tried to jump to the other side would end up dead at the bottom of the hole. Not like anyone would send down a ladder.

They never really said it out loud, the three words that would nail them into the coffin where they would suffocate alive. They didn’t have to. There was too much to say and too much danger if someone heard. They said it through late night rendezvous and shared cigarettes and stolen kisses. Dex wanted to say I love you. He wanted to be able to say it. He wanted to scream it from the rooftops.

Dex wanted to have more than what they got.

Dex was selfish. Something Sunday school had never beaten out of him. He was selfish. He wanted to be able to commit a sin without feeling sinful. He was already a Greaser, he was born unclean and nothing he could do would change the fact he was a Greaser. Nothing could change that so why the Hell should he care about being sinful? Why should he care about being deviant? He was already condemned, why bother stopping that?

Nursey wanted it too. Nursey hated to let it show but Dex knew. He recognised the looks, however brief and fleeting, Nursey gave to the girls kissing their fellas. Dex recognised it in the way Nursey wouldn’t let himself kiss Dex for too long. Dex saw it in Nursey’s poetry, desperate and aching.

Nursey brushed his lips against Dex’s cheek.

As they laid on the hood of the car they weren’t Nursey and Dex, they were Derek and Will. When Derek kissed Will’s cheek it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered, not the Greasers, not the Socs, not the fact they were homosexuals, nothing mattered. They were suddenly just two boys floating on infinity. They’d remain that way until the sun came up and infinity was just the field in a small town.

Derek laid his hand on Will’s and they lay there, praying that sunrise wouldn’t come.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this feel free to hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> @SpylockAlex


End file.
